Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht
Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht (orig. The Iron Knight) ist der vierte und letzte Teil der originalen Plötzlich Fee-Reihe von Julie Kagawa. Dieser Band wird aus Ashs Sicht erzählt. Inhalt Das Schicksal des Nimmernie entscheidet sich Ash, der Winterprinz, hat für seine Liebe zu Meghan bereits alles riskiert. Seine eigene Mutter, die eisige Königin Mab, stellte sich ihm in den Weg, aus Nimmernie wurde er verstoßen, und sein einstiger bester Freund Puck wurde zu seinem Rivalen. Eigentlich müssten nun endlich bessere Zeiten anbrechen, denn die Eisernen Feen sind geschlagen und Meghan wurde zur rechtmäßigen Königin ihres Reiches gekrönt - eines Reiches, in dem Ash nur dann überleben kann, wenn er das Einzige, das ihm von Mabs Erbe noch geblieben ist, preisgibt: seine Unsterblichkeit. Und so steht für Meghan und Ash ein weiteres Mal alles auf dem Spiel, und in seiner dunkelsten Stunde muss der Winterprinz eine Entscheidung fällen, die ihm Meghan nicht abnehmen kann: ob ihre Liebe stark genug sein wird, die Schatten der Vergangenheit zu besiegen? Detaillierter Inhalt Ash und Puck machen sich auf den Weg, um Grimalkin zu suchen, und finden ihn bei der alten Knochenhexe. Ash erklärt seine Absicht ein Mensch werden zu wollen, worauf Grim den beiden von einer Seherin erzählt, die möglicherweise den Weg zum sterblichen Dasein kennt. Grimalkin führt sie - natürlich nur für eine große Gefälligkeit - zur Seherin. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf die restlichen überlebenden Mitglieder der Dornengarde, von denen sie erfahren, dass sie sich an einem Attentat an der Eisernen Königin Meghan probiert haben und zurückgeschlagen wurden. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, indem Ash und Puck die restlichen Mitglieder der Dornengarde auslöschen. Sie ziehen weiter. Nach einer kurzen Rast bemerkt die Gruppe, dass sie verfolgt werden. Mit diesem Wissen im Nacken gelangen sie zu einem ausgestorbenen Dorf der Herdmännlein, wo sie aus Versehen einen Sumpftroll aufwecken und sich ihm im Kampf stellen müssen. Der Verfolger stellt sich als der Große Böse Wolf heraus, der ihnen zur Hilfe kommt. Er erklärt, dass Mab ihn zu Ash geschickt hat, damit er ihm hilft die Seherin zu erreichen. Nach langen Überlegen nimmt die Gruppe ihn schlussendlich mit. Später erreichen die Jungen ein altes, verfluchtes Tal bzw. eine Senke, die komplett in Nebel gehüllt ist und die Neigung dazu hat, die Seite der Besuchenden zum Vorschein zu bringen, die er normalerweise unterdrückt - das Tal, indem Ariella gestorben ist und Ash den Schwur ausgesprochen hat, seinen besten Freund zu töten. Ash will nun seinen Schwur, Puck zu töten, an diesem Ort erfüllen. Es kommt zum heftigen Streit, wobei Puck die ewigen Streitereien und Duelle zwischen ihnen endlich satt hat und Ash seine Dolche vor die Füße wirft, damit der Winterprinz es endlich beenden kann. Doch Ash kann ihn nicht töten, zu viele Gefühle stehen ihm und seinem Schwur im Weg, und er flüchtet in den Nebel. Überraschenderweise erscheint ihm eine Gestalt, die sich als die Seherin herausstellt, die den beiden auch sehr gut bekannt ist. Die Seherin ist die tot geglaubte Ariella Tularyn. Ariella bringt Ash und Puck zu einer kleinen, schneebedeckten Lichtung, auf der sie lebt und sich all die Jahre versteckt hat. Sie erzählt ihnen, weshalb sie sich nicht zeigen durfte, warum sie hier lebte und dass sie für einige Ereignisse im Nimmernie - wie Leanansidhes Verbannung, Pucks Ernennung zu Meghans Wächter in der Welt der Sterblichen oder Grimalkins erster Begegnung mit Meghan in dem Baum - verantwortlich ist. Letztendlich schließt sie sich der Gruppe an, und stellt sich bereit, sie zum Ende der Welt zu führen, wo das Feld der Prüfungen auf Ash wartet. Zusammen landen sie am Fluss der Träume, wo bereits ein Floß auf sie wartet, um sie über den Fluss zu bringen. Nicht lange, nachdem sie über das Gewässer fahren, werden alle Anwesenden von einem Stamm der Hobja angegriffen, dessen Schamanen es gelingt, ein Neunauge heraufzubeschwören, dass das Floß zerstört und alle in den Fluss stürzen lässt. Ash verliert das Bewusstsein, und wird von dem Wolf an Land gezogen. Da Ash nicht glaubt, dass Puck und Ariella tot sind, begibt er sich mit dem Wolf auf die Suche. Sie landen im Dorf der Hobjas, wo bereits Grimalkin auf sie wartet. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen die beiden zu befreien und zu fliehen. Doch zu aller Entsetzen wird Ash von dem Gift getroffen und wird bewusstlos. Er wandelt unbewusst in Meghans Träumen. Sie verbringen etwas Zeit miteinander, werden jedoch von Ariella unterbrochen, die Ash aus Meghans Traum holen will. Widerwillig gibt Meghan ihn frei, und Ash erwacht. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Fluss der Träume verschlimmern sich die Spannungen zwischen Ash und Puck, weil Puck der festen Überzeugung ist, Ash wüsste nicht, was er will - und der Trickster hat Recht. Der Winterprinz strauchelt zwischen dem Mädchen, was er verloren hat, und dem, was er nicht haben kann. Die Gruppe landet in Phaed, der Stadt der vergessenen Kreaturen, wo sie dem Bürgermeister der Stadt begegnen. Er bietet ihnen an in einem Gasthaus zu übernachten, was sie dann auch tun. Allerdings merken sie nicht, dass mit ihrem starken Schein und ihrer Lebenskraft viele der fast Vergessenen zurückholen, die sich an ihnen laben. Grimalkin schafft es aus seinem kaum entfliehbaren Traum zu erwachen, und weckt den Rest, damit sie die Fähre zum Ende der Welt nehmen können. Ihnen gelingt es knapp mit dem Leben davon zu kommen, doch Ash und Ariella, die nicht erwachen will und in seinen Armen liegt, werden von ihnen umzingelt. Der Bürgermeister ist der festen Überzeugung, Ariella müsse bleiben, aber Ash weigert sich sie aufzugeben, worauf der Wolf ihm zu Hilfe kommt und alle mit der Fähre fliehen. Zusammen fahren sie weiter, Stunden oder sogar Tage, begegnen merkwürdigen Kreaturen, die wie Spinnen aussehen, werden von Affen mit Orangen beworfen (Ariella), durchfahren die Hecke und landen letztendlich an einem gigantischen Tempel, wo der Wächter bereits auf sie wartet und ihnen die Tore zum Heldenparcours öffnet. Die erste Prüfung besteht darin, den beiden Wächterlöwen den Halsbandschlüssel zu stehlen, damit sie das Tor zum nächsten Raum betreten können. Ihnen gelingt es knapp, und sie müssen durch einen langen Korridor mit Fallen kommen, um das Rätsel der beiden Sphinxen zu lösen, das genau auf die fünf abgestimmt ist. In letzter Sekunde können sie das Rätsel entschlüsseln und gelangen so in einen weiteren Gang mit hunderten von Spiegeln, die ihnen ihr wahres Wesen zeigen. Die Spiegelbilder sind in der Lage, aus dem Spiegel zu treten, und attackiert die Truppe, die um ihr Leben kämpfen muss, um sie zu besiegen. Schließlich schaffen sie es die Hürde zu meistern, doch das Tor, durch das sie gehen müssen, wird sich bald schließen. Der Wolf opfert sich und blockiert das Tor, damit die anderen durchschlüpfen können, und die Gruppe muss wohl oder übel ohne ihn weitergehen. Zusamen dürfen sie zu dem Feld der Prüfungen schreiten, jedoch muss Ash die drei Prüfungen alleine überstehen. Die erste beinhaltet, dass er einen großen Berg hinaufsteigen und gegen Kreaturen ohne Herz kämpfen muss - und das nur mit menschlichen Kräften. Die zweite Prüfung ist, dass Ash Reue und Schmerz empfinden muss, wobei der Wächter ihm die Qualen seiner Opfer aus seiner Vergangenheit zeigt (dabei ist auch die Erinnerung von Brynna). Zum Schluss wacht er auf und befindet sich als Mensch plötzlich im Eisernen Reich. Er durchlebt in dieser möglichen Zukunft jede Menge Abenteuer und muss schmerzlich erkennen, dass er keinen Schein mehr benutzen kann, schutzlos der Kälte ausgesetzt ist, dass seine Wunden nur noch sehr langsam heilen und natürlich jeder Sekunde dem Tod näher kommt. Ash beginnt depressiv zu werden, als er erkennt, wie erwachsen sein Sohn Keirran geworden ist und wie Meghan am Elysium mühelos und ohne Sorgen mit Puck über die Tanzfläche wirbelt. Im späten Alter, als der Krieg das Eiserne Reich dann doch geholt hat, kann Ash nichts anderes tun, als im Palast auf die Rückkehr von Frau und Sohn zu warten. Der Wächter erscheint ihm und zeigt ihm den letzten Aspekt des Menschseins: den Tod. Irgendwann wacht er wieder auf und befindet sich wieder im Schloss am Ende der Welt. Der Wächter fragt ihn, ob er bereit ist ein Mensch zu sein. Er stimmt, trotz der vielen Schmerzen die er gerade durchlebt hat, zu. Doch ein Opfer muss für eine Seele hervorgebracht werden, und Ariella meldet sich freiwillig dafür. Ash versucht sie davon abzubringen, doch sie lässt sich nicht abhalten, da ihre Zeit eigentlich schon längst abgelaufen ist. Zusammen mit Puck sieht er dabei zu, wie sie sich vor ihren Augen in Licht und Luft auflöst. Zusammen mit Puck und Grimalkin geht Ash, bevor sie mit einer Kugel, die sie vom Wächter bekommen haben und ins Reich der Sterblichen bringen soll, nochmal zurück zum Heldenparcours, wo der Wolf immer noch eingeklemmt ist. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen das Tor hochzustemmen und den Wolf zu befreien, der sich bedankt und wieder in die Große Wildnis verschwindet. Ash lässt die Glaskugel zerplatzen, und die drei landen in der Menschenwelt. Grim führt sie durch Rudys Pfandleihe (einem Steig, der einem Halb-Satyr gehört und sie in den Wilden Wald bringt) zurück ins Nimmernie, wo der Kater seiner eigenen Wege geht. Ash und Puck reisen Richtung Eisernes Reich, und erreichen es zwei Tage später, wo sie sich freundschaftlich voneinander verabschieden und der ehemalige Winterprinz das ihm früher vergiftete Land betritt. Der Epilog wird aus der Sicht der Eisernen Königin Meghan gezeigt. Sie hält gerade eine wichtige Besprechung und legt eine Pause ein, als Glitch, gefolgt von einem Mann mit tiefer Kapuze im Gesicht, den Thronsaal betritt. Wie Meghan schnell herausfindet, ist es Ash, der ihr erzählt, dass er seinen Schwur erfüllt und einen Weg gefunden hat, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Vor dem gesamten Hofstaat fallen sich die beiden in die Arme - und führen ihr unsterbliches Leben dort fort, wo sie unterbrochen wurden. Genau so, wie es sein sollte. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Englisch = My name, my true name is ''Ashallayn' darkmyr Tallyn.'' I'm the last remaining son of Mab, Queen of the Unseelie Court - and I'm dead to her. My fall began as many stories do.. ..with a girl. Now I begin an impossible journey to honor my knight's oath and the sacrifices of the fallen but the truths I face may change my destiny and all I've known will be shattered. --------- Soulless. Banished. But never forgotten. |-| Deutsch = Mein Name, mein richtiger Name ist ''Ashallayn' darkmyr Tallyn.'' Ich bin der letzte lebende Sohn von Mab, Königin des Winterreiches. Und für sie bin ich gestorben. Mein Untergang begann, wie in so vielen Geschichten auch.. ..mit einem Mädchen. Jetzt beginne ich eine unmögliche Reise, um meinen Schwur als Ritter und die Opfer der Gefallenen zu ehren. Doch die Wahrheit, die mich konfrontiert, könnte mein Schicksal verändern. Und alles, was mir bekannt ist, könnte zerstört werden. ------ Seelenlos. Verbannt. Aber niemals vergessen. Zitate (In Bearbeitung) Kategorie:Buch